Biomes
Also see Biome Concepts and Biome Colors. Peaceful Hills The Peaceful Hills is a biome where no enemies will spawn, with the exception of the Shadow Giant. in this zone, there are many Cornerstones for the players to build their homes. The only thing to spawn in this biome are sun lairs, the Outpost of Light, and the occasional World Heart building. Sun lairs are the sole means of collecting Sunlight Bulbs. Sunlight Bulbs are used in the Gardening profession to create seeds for many different plants, though most are decorative. Steed Feed, a plant used to craft mounts, is craftable when you reach gardening level 150. Medieval Highlands Fledgling heroes underestimate the peaceful demeanor of this lush Biome. Its beautiful trees and vibrant flowers mask creatures that skulk behind every trunk and thicket. If you see or hear a mushroom with legs, prepare to flee or fight! Lair Highlands Yellow Tree.png Lair Highlands Life Rift.png Dungeon Highlands.png Dungeon The Pond.png Cursed Vale When traveled adventurers hang up their swords they don’t build their retirement cottages in the Cursed Vale. The view isn’t terribly pleasant due to rancid murk and the wildlife is known as the wild death. Here is treasure, though! Enchanted Wood and Mushrooms grow here, but the most valuable resource in the Cursed Vale are Somber Souls. Lair Undead Statue.png Lair Undead Crypt.png Dungeon The Catacombs.png Desert Frontier It’s easy to lose your bearings in the vast Desert Frontier. The only landmarks for miles are remnants of ancient civilizations and massive bones of venerable creatures. Make sure to bring extra water and armor because if the giant scorpions and prickly cacti don’t get you the relentless sun will . Lair Frontier Water Tower.png Lair Frontier Mines.png Lair Oasis.png Lair Cactus.png Fae Wilds The Fae Wilds biomes are home to the race known as Fae. These biomes are lush and mysterious, sporting various organic lifeforms that are not found elsewhere. Enchanted Wood and Mushroom Chunks can be gathered here. Lair Fae Spider Den.png Lair Fae Unamed.png Adventure World Fae.png Lair Recipe Fae.png Dragonfire Peaks Dragonfire Peaks boils over with danger; a maze of canyons and valleys awash with lava and patrolled by dragonkind with a taste for cubic flesh. Burnt ash and smoldering embers rain down from the sky, while the horizon itself glows with flame. Primordial Flame and Bleached Bones are common finds in Dragonfire Peaks. Also in certain variants there will be a massive underground cave which contains many ore deposits to include Shapestone, Formicite, Infinium, and Primordial Flame. Here it is easy to gather over 1K Shapestone at a time. DragonFirePeaksPromo_03.jpg DragonFirePeaksPromo_02.jpg DragonFirePeaksPromo_01.jpg Dungeon Dragon.png Permafrost The Permafrost is so cold its denizens are encased in ice. At least, that’s what one grizzled explorer said who claims to have visited its frigid landscapes. Most think he’s crazy, though, because he said there were robots and spaceships, too. Glacial Shards are found only in this area. Rumor has it that these abandoned spaceships carried an alien race which was called "The Icelanders". They always carried some necklaces made of ice. It is said that the ancient Trovians thought that they were hostile, so they imprisoned them in Primal Blocks and scattered them around Permafrost. They also say that their remains have long been rotten but pieces of their Ice Necklaces are still intact, trapped in these blocks. Who would believe that though? It's just a rumor after all. Lair Cyberian Igloo.png Dungeon Arkbreak.png Dungeon Frigid Halls.png Dungeon Eco Spire.png Neon City The Neon city is a vast metropolis created by the unknown. It houses dangerous robots and can be a hard challenge for young adventurers. It's harsh environment and powerful loot makes hardened explorers search for hours to find it. Some of the best loot is robotic salvage, used to make a PWN-E mount. NeonLair1.png NeonLair2.png Candoria The Candy Biome is a world constructed of vast candyfloss plains, and tall, towering structures made from sweet substances. Chocolate lakes and gummydrop mountains litter the scene. However, watch out; the enemies here may look sweet but their mood is sour! If you do manage to conquer one of the numerous candy dungeons, you may get some sweet weapons, some of which can rival the mightiest of armaments! The Candy Biome is the only location you can gather Wild Cupcakes. Candyland1.png|link=https://twitter.com/TroveGame/status/522538422330617856 Candyland2.png|link=https://twitter.com/TroveGame/status/522538422330617856 Candyland3.png|link=https://twitter.com/TroveGame/status/522538422330617856 candy.png candy2.png Treasure Isles Previously called the Sea of Tranquility, the Treasure Isles are the ocean in various adventure world. This world consists of deep oceans, islands, and pirates throughout the high seas. This Biome is the only place players can find and trade with Pirates for Soultraps, Pearl Of Wisdoms and Mounts. While sailing the seas of the Treasure Isles, you best keep an eye out for plunder and privateers both. Pirate fortresses abound, and you won’t be wantin’ them (or their pernicious parrots) to catch your crew unawares. Sure, the shark folk are liable to scupper your kippers if you give ‘em a chance, but rumors tell of a great golden golem (and his seashell treasure) who’s even more perilous yet! Radiant Ruins/Sky Realms In the "Take Flight" update, Radiant Ruins (a.k.a. the Sky Realms) were introduced along with wings, the only item able to explore the multiple sky Islands that make up this biome. Radiant Ruins can only be accessed via Portal crafted on a Crafting Bench. Some of the loot that can be obtained in this biome are Crystallized Clouds, Radiant Shards, and the rare mount Nimble Nimbus as well as access to Runecrafting. Lands of Learning The tutorial world of Trove. This is where the players first start their journey. This is the only biome which is prebuilt and uses no RNG to generate it's terrain. Originally, the world was a small island consisting of Peaceful Hills and Cursed Vale, surrounded by the Sea of Regret. Since holding H in the tutorial will not teleport the player to the Hub World, in order to leave, the player had to collect 15 Shapestone to create a Hub Portal. In the Spring Edition, the tutorial was redone and made its own biome. The objective in the new tutorial is to climb to the top of the large tower near the spawn and go through the Hub Portal. (unfinished) Sea of Regret The Sea of Regret, however, is the default biome in club worlds that existed before the Fish N Ships update. The Deep Sea of Regret replaces the original Sea of Regret in new club worlds and the "edge of the world" in adventure worlds from Novice to Uber 6. Here, building is blocked and coming in contact with the water will deal damage. In club worlds players can also use a terraformer to change a biome back into the Sea of Regret in a club world. Category:Biomes Category:Peaceful Hills Category:Medieval Highlands Category:Cursed Vale Category:Desert Frontier Category:Fae Wilds Category:Dragonfire Peaks Category:Permafrost Category:Neon City Category:Candoria Category:Treasure Isles Category:Sky Realm